


Sterces

by BlueFloyd



Category: Le città invisibili | Invisible Cities - Italo Calvino
Genre: Gen, PLU ou moins, UX, secret architecture, urban unplanning, worldbuilding is not a crime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Kudos: 3





	Sterces

La première chose frappant le voyageur arrivant à Sterces est à quel point la cité semble désertée. La Cité-État compte près de 2 millions d'habitants. Elle est un des pôles économiques du continent. Pour celui qui sort de la gare par l'entrée principale, la cité semble cependant aussi déserte et décrépite qu'une ancienne ville minière une fois les filons de minéraux précieux épuisés. Il s'agit là bien évidemment d'une conséquences du mode de vie si particulier des Stercertien·ne·s, mais même en étant prévenu — et qui pourrait venir à Sterces sans l'être ? — le premier contact est toujours déroutant. Si le voyageur s'avance dans l'avenue qui part de la gare, il pourra trouver, s'il est prêt à attendre un temps déraisonnable, un taxi. Les taxis stercetiens sont peu nombreux, mais ils sont aussi extrêmement peu utilisés. Ce taxi pourra emmener le voyageur à son hôtel. De là, on saura recommander au voyageur quelques bars et restaurants, ainsi que les quelques points d'intérêts officiels de la ville : l'Assemblée Municipale, la Trouée Verte, la vue panoramique au sommet de la Tour Ciutalto. Dans tous ces lieux, le voyageur pourra rencontrer d'autres voyageurs, venus comme lui visiter Sterces. Il rencontrera sans peine des Stercetien·ne·s en train de travailler, que ce soit dans son hôtel, dans un des restaurants recommandés, où s'il prend l'initiative de se promener sur la zone portuaire, un des rares lieux qui ne semblent pas désertés, de par la nature même de l'activité de manutention.

Il est bien évident que quiconque se rend à Sterces de cette façon ne pourra rien voir de Sterces. Bien évidemment, l'accueil de l'hôtel se fera par une porte de service anonyme, et la porte de la chambre sera dissimulée derrière une fausse bibliothèque. L'entrée dans les bars nécessitera de frapper un code communiqué par le personnel de l'hôtel contre ce qui semblerait être la porte d'un immeuble, et l'accès au sommet de la Tour Ciutalto se fera via la pression simultanée de trois boutons dans l'ascenseur. Mais ces airs de conspirations ne sont que du spectacle. C'est ce que les touristes viennent chercher, et c'est donc ce que des entrepreneurs obligeants leur fournissent, sous la coordination bienveillante de l'office du tourisme de la ville. L'identité même de Sterces est particulièrement attirante pour les touristes, mais elle empêche simultanément qu'un tourisme de masse ne puisse y être développé. Il est tout à fait possible que des étranger.e.s à la ville en découvre des facettes plus réelles que le miroir aux alouettes que propose l'office du tourisme, mais il leur faudra être venu.e.s à Sterces pour une raison précise, et leur découverte de la ville sera incidentelle. Un étranger en voyage d'affaires, ou qui aurait une relation personnelle d'une quelconque nature avec un·e Stercetien·ne, pourrait être dans ce cas de figure. Dans ce cas, et comme tout Stercetien·ne, iel pourrait découvrir une des myriades de facettes de la ville, mais une seule.

L'élément crucial pour comprendre la mentalité des Stercetien·ne·s et le développement urbain si particulier de leur cité est que leur origine n'est pas un goût commun pour la dissimulation et le mystère, mais au contraire une opposition fondamentale entre les citoyen.ne.s de la ville, une véritable guerre de classes. De par son essence, un mouvement de dissimulation et de retrait de la vie publique est difficile à documenter, mais l'hypothèse la plus commune est que ce mouvement est apparu en réaction à la vague de révolutions de la fin du XVe siècle. Comme dans de nombreuses autres cités côtières, les tempêtes répétées de la décennie 1670 font passer Sterces de l'opulence que lui permettait le commerce avec les colonies de la Nouvelle-Édène à la pauvreté. Comme dans les autres cités, un mouvement de révolte populaire déclenché par une énième augmentation du prix des denrées de base conduit en 1682 au renversement des patriciens dirigeant la cité, et à l'établissement d'une nouvelle constitution inspirée des travaux de Roussaire, associant une plus grande part de la population à la prise de décision, avec la mise en place du suffrage universel masculin et une réforme massive de la fiscalité.

Contrairement à ce qui se passe dans les autres villes cependant, les élites stercetiennes ne vont pas accepter ce nouvel état de fait, sans pour autant avoir les moyens de s'y opposer directement. S'ils doivent se résigner à partager le pouvoir officiellement, ils vont tout faire pour déplacer le pouvoir effectif, tout en soustrayant au maximum leur patrimoine à l'imposition. C'est l'âge d'or des sociétés secrètes aristocratiques, et de la dissimulation des hôtel particuliers derrière des façades sans ornement. Mais le reste de la population n'est pas dupe. Voir les élites afficher du jour au lendemain des vêtements ternes et déclarer un patrimoine bien inférieur à celui dont elles se vantaient lors des années folles précédant les tempêtes fait naître des soupçons légitimes. Des milices citoyennes se forment et forcent l'entrée des hôtels particuliers, pour estimer par elles-même le niveau de richesse réel des grandes familles, et le cas échéant redistribuer la richesse (dans le meilleur des cas à l'ensemble de la ville après saisine, dans le pire aux membres de la milice par un pillage pur et simple). En fructidaire 1683, une de ces auto-inspections déclenche un incendie dans l'Hôtel de Mérincourt, incendie qui se propage rapidement. Une dizaine d'hôtels particuliers sont détruits, et surtout l'ensemble du quartier de la Raveline, quartier populaire construit majoritairement en bois. Les anciens patriciens voient là leur meilleure occasion.

Pour apaiser la colère populaire, l'Assemblée Municipale déclare que la reconstruction du quartier de la Raveline sera prise en charge par la Cité, et financée par une contribution exceptionnelle des plus grandes fortunes. Un comité de planification urbaine est mis en place, rapidement noyauté par l'aristocratie au nom de sa contribution financière et de ses compétences en architecture. Le quartier est effectivement reconstruit, et même rapidement pour les standards de l'époque, avec des fondations en pierre moins susceptibles de brûler, et la mise en place d'un réseau d'adduction d'eau et d'égouts souterrains améliorant grandement l'hygiène. Les survivant.e.s de l'incendie sont prioritaires pour bénéficier du relogement. Officiellement, l'Histoire de la reconstruction de La Raveline s'arrête ici. Officieusement, les aristocrates de Sterces ont mis a profit la reconstruction pour édifier un réseau de contre-allées, passages souterrains et galeries dans l'épaisseur des murs, ainsi qu'organiser le déménagement de leurs hôtels particuliers. Les anciens hôtels deviennent des coquilles vides, pendant que la richesse et la vie de famille des patriciens est à l'abri d'adresse tenues secrètes, à l'abri des inspections des milices populaires comme de celle des percepteurs officiels.

Au début du XVIe siècle, les cités portuaires renouent avec la prospérité. Les échanges avec les colonies reprennent, et les sécheresses qui affectent le centre de l'Amarie rendent le commerce maritime d'autant plus indispensable. La prospérité ramène la paix. Mais les familles patriciennes qui ont investi dans la reconstruction de la Raveline et qui s'y sont relocalisées en bénéficient grandement : en plus d'une meilleure image publique, elles sont à même de soustraire une plus grande partie de leurs revenus à l'impôt. Les bénéfices sont investis dans de nouvelles opérations immobilières, changeant profondément le visage de Sterces. Les quartiers médiévaux s'effacent progressivement, laissant place au style stercetien classique. En parallèle, le réseau de passages privés s'étend, de nouveaux lieux à l'usage exclusif de l'aristocratie sont construits au centre des îlots, dans des entresols avec escaliers privatifs, dans des sous-sols bénéficiant d'astucieux puits de lumière. De nouvelles familles se rallient à celles qui ont la mainmise sur le comité de planification urbaine. L'art du secret devient une esthétique revendiquée par les classes supérieures. Inévitablement, le secret s'évente. Il est impossible de garder un secret partagé par autant de familles, qui ont de plus l'habitude d'employer un personnel massif pour pourvoir à leurs besoins. De nouvelles révoltes éclatent, mais d'ampleur limitée par la richesse globale de la ville. De plus, la stratégie des aristocrates porte ses fruits : si quelques uns de leurs nouveaux palais sont envahis par la foule, si plusieurs passages dissimulés sont découverts, l'aristocratie reste en majorité protégée par son existence à l'écart du public. L'insurrection contribuera même probablement à les convaincre encore davantage des bienfaits de la stratégie.

Cette particularité architecturale aurait pu rester un maniérisme de l'aristocratie, mais moins d'une décennie plus tard, en 1712, la Contre-Réforme balaie l'Amarie : la lignée des Médériciens s'éteint, et Mecchioli devient roi de Sarmangie, sous le nom d'Auguste III. Revendiquant l'héritage de la Nège Antique, il modernise l'armée Sarmange, et lance une guerre de conquête qui aboutira à la mise en place du Second Empire Septentrional. Sterces est annexée, l'Assemblée Municipale est abolie, et le Conseil des Patriciens rétabli, sous contrôle d'un gouverneur impérial. C'est au tour des classes populaires de se constituer en sociétés secrètes. Potentiellement renseignés par des fils de familles patriciennes qui prennent fait et cause pour l'idéal républicain, les sociétés secrètes adoptent à leur tour la pratique des la dissimulation architecturale de leurs lieux de rendez-vous et de leurs itinéraires. Le mouvement est encore accentué par la brève tentative de Prohibition qui marquera la fin de l'Empire Septentrional, Sterces étant une des portes d'entrée du rhum néo-édènois en Amarie. Une voie de chemin de fer souterraine est alors creusée entre le port et le sous-sol de la Halle aux Grains, permettant le mouvement de l'alcool à l'insu des fonctionnaires impériaux.

En 1729, l'Empire s'effondre et Sterces retrouve son indépendance. Le Conseil des Patriciens reste en place jusqu'en 1733, avant que la république ne soit proclamée. Sterces rejoint la Ligue Océanique avec sept autres cités portuaires. Le Bouleversement Industriel est en marche, les ports sont au centre des échanges intercontinentaux, Sterces reçoit de nouveau une accumulation de richesses, et les tensions sociales sont énormes, les thèses communalistes recevant un écho très favorable parmi le puissant syndicat des Dockers. La croissance effrénée de la ville rend nécessaire de nombreuses opérations de construction. Les anciennes familles patriciennes sont écartées constitutionnellement de tout poste touchant au Nouveau Comité de Planification Urbaine, ce qu'elles acceptent sans se battre : ce sont de toutes façons des compagnies qu'elles contrôlent qui remporteront les contrats. Sterces connaît plusieurs décennies de chantier permanent. Les polders au sud du port historique et le nouveau port industriel datent de cette époque là. L'ancienne ligne de chemin de fer souterraine officieuse est convertie en la première ligne de métro du continent, et prolongée vers l'intérieur des terres. Bien évidemment, la construction de la doublure de la ville est présente dans chaque opération officielle de construction. Une loi contre la construction secrète est passée à cette période, ignorée aussi bien par les syndicats que par les patriciens. On estime que c'est de cette époque que date la mythique Trouée Verte, le jardin d'agrément s'étirant sur presque un kilomètre à travers la ville, et qui ne sera officiellement découvert qu'en 1820, lorsque le champ visuel des premiers gratte-ciels stercetiens rendra impossible la dissimulation d'infrastructures à ciel ouvert. On estime aussi que la construction des métros parallèles a été concomitante à celle du métro officiel, faisant usage des mêmes machines-outils pour faire avancer simultanément les quatre chantiers.

L'ampleur des chantiers officieux (métros, parcs, mais aussi habitations, piscines, salles de congrès, salle de cinéma) permet de comprendre qu'une quantité massive d'argent y était et y est toujours consacrée. Les institutions officielles et la collecte de l'impôt sont massivement contournées à Sterces, au profit de fonctionnements syndicaux, associatifs, au sein de cercles, d'affinités électives, de groupes d'intérêt, de liens familiaux. Cet état de fait a attiré vers Sterces toute une partie du crime organisé du continent, qui y voyait le lieu idéal pour blanchir son argent, contribuant encore à la richesse souterraine de la ville et au contournement de ses instances. On estime que le creusement de la banque souterraine de Montepirosa a été financé quasi entièrement par la mafia Sarmange, avant que l'inondation dû au creusement d'une piscine voisine ne force son abandon.

En octobre 1777, le soulèvement skartaliste a lieu à Trevuo. Le Soulèvement s'étend à l'ensemble de la Ligue Océanique, qui devient la Ligue Océanique Communaliste. L'Assemblée Municipale passe aux mains du Syndicat des Dockers. Une partie de la doublure de Sterces commence à être ouverte au public, au nom d'une plus grande efficacité et de la mise en commun des ressources. C'est aussi à cette occasion que la Commission pour l'Histoire Architecturale de Sterces est mise en place, qui va documenter la doublure, principalement les réalisations liées au Syndicat des Dockers et aux initiatives populaires. C'est au travail de cette Commission durant la brève période de reconnaissance publique de l'existence de la doublure que l'on doit l'essentiel des informations sur l'ancienne architecture de Sterces. Une campagne d'explicitation des lieux est initiée, pour inciter à l'ouverture de portes donnant sur la voie publique et à la labelisation claire des commerces et lieux publics hébergés par chaque bâtiments.

Las, en 1784, Sterces, comme les trois autres cités les plus au Nord de la Ligue, est envahie par le Nouvel Empire Septentrional, au nom de la lutte contre le communalisme. Les syndicats sont interdits, les élections suspendues. Le régime mussien lance un recensement de la population stercetienne, avec émission de cartes d'identité mentionnant une adresse de résidence. Le percement des quartiers anciens pour permettre le passage d'une autoroute et de voies de train, ainsi que la construction d'une gare sont initiées. Méfiantes, les autorités font appel à des compagnies extérieures pour les travaux, voulant empêcher la doublure de leurs ouvrages d'art. En vain. Les partisans communalistes aussi bien que l'ancienne aristocratie viennent la nuit sur les chantiers pour y construire les éléments de doublure dont ils estiment avoir besoin. La trouée des chantiers dans les anciennes structures de la ville permet de relier soudainement des réseaux qui avaient été construits par des factions opposés, d'en redécouvrir d'anciens abandonnés. Les mussien·ne·s en réinvestissent certains pour leur défense passive, construisent de nouveaux bunkers et des aménagements militaires pour défendre la ville contre un potentiel débarquement. Dans le même temps, les exactions mussiennes poussent les Stercetien·ne·s à utiliser au maximum la doublure. Le recensement est faussé autant que faire se peut. Les panneaux indicateurs dressés par l'occupant ou anciens sont abattus dans la nuit. Les accès aux réseaux de la doublure trop évidents sont murés sur plusieurs mètres, rouverts plus loin. Les rues publiques elles-mêmes sont modifiées, des immeubles en trompe-l’œil étant édifiés, faisant passer pour une semaine entière en Vendémier 1790 toute une portion de l'avenue des Gibelins dans la doublure.

Le Nouvel Empire Septentrional chute en 1804. Lors de la partition, Sterces est intégrée à la Lyrie. Les Stercetien·ne·s ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec un pouvoir central. Il est estimé que pendant les 37 ans où Sterces a été formellement incluse dans la Lyrie, moins de 20% des impôts ont été payés, que ce soit à l'échelon national où à celui de la cité. Les organisations criminelles reviennent investir à Sterces. Les premiers gratte-ciels sont construits, rendant publics la partie à ciel ouvert de la doublure, mais facilitant la création d'étage entiers appartenant à la doublure. En parallèle, la doublure se compartimentalise de plus en plus, pour éviter les risques d'une découverte par le pouvoir central. Les portes se dissimulent, les raisons sociales s'anonymisent. En 1830, l'administration lyrienne abandonne officiellement la tentative de cadastre de Sterces. Les montages financiers cachent la propriété réelle des bâtiments, dont les plans de masse sont introuvables. Les quelques travaux publics qui sont menés à bien, comme le percement de la seconde ligne de métro, font apparaître des myriades de passages non-répertoriés, mais qui sont aussitôt refermés par des mains invisibles, voire par les ouvriers du chantier eux-mêmes. En 1842, Sterces vote par référendum à 63% des suffrages exprimés en faveur de son indépendance. Le départ de l'administration lyrienne marquera la fin des derniers travaux publics et modifications du plan de la ville. Désormais, les constructions seront toutes confiées à des maîtres d’œuvres privés. En 1856, la Bourse internationale de Sterces est ouverte, sans que son emplacement physique ne soit annoncé. Sterces devient un des centres de la finance internationale. En 1860, la Trouée Verte est classée au Patrimoine Mondial de l'Humanité, ainsi que le concept de l'architecture stercetienne. Un mois plus tard, la fuite de la cuve d'une brasserie dans un immeuble du quartier du Lémur provoque la mort des 15 habitants des étages inférieurs. Le Bureau de l'Assemblée Municipale dénonce l'impossibilité d'organiser des secours ou même une quelconque inspection préventive en l'absence de tout cadastre et tout zonage et appelle à la mise en place d'une réglementation minimale sur l'aménagement urbain. Le lendemain, les portes officielles de l'Assemblée Municipale ont été murées. La majorité des membres de l'Assemblée rejoignent cependant l'Octogone, et la réforme est rejeté à une large majorité. Le Bureau démissionne, et dans son discours d'investiture, le nouveau président en appelle à la responsabilité individuelle des Stercetien·ne·s pour œuvrer à la sécurité de la doublure. Un an plus tard, un incendie dévaste le dernier quartier médiéval de Sterces. La tour Ciutalto est édifiée sur le lieu du drame. Elle ne présente aucune porte au niveau de la chaussée (mais est accessible depuis le métro). Sterces rejoint la Confédération Panamaricienne en 1869. La Cité-État est un des membres les plus assidus dans la transcription des directives en droit local, sans que cela ait la moindre influence sur le fonctionnement effectif de la cité.

Aujourd'hui, Sterces est une des cités à la fois les plus pauvres et les plus riches du continent. Les infrastructures publiques sont anciennes, le budget municipal est 20 fois inférieur à celui de Trevuo pour une taille comparable, les impôts sont à l'avenant. La cité n'héberge pas d'événements sportifs majeurs, et ne dispose d'aucun musée d'ampleur. Simultanément, les flux financiers estimés passant par Sterces représentent 12 fois ceux passant par Trevuo. La Bourse de Sterces est la première place financière du continent, son port le second. La cité est troisième en terme de créations d'entreprises, et héberge les sièges sociaux de dizaines de multinationales, grâce à sa politique fiscale légère. Ses hôpitaux mutualistes sont réputés fort bons, mais il est impossible de les comparer par une métrique commune aux hôpitaux centralisés des autres centres urbains de la confédération. Son université est classé théoriquement dans les 10 premières au classement de Stöltham, mais est officiellement hors-concours faute de centralisation et du très faible nombre d'étrangers qui l'intègrent. La ville est classée parmi les cités plus tolérantes envers les minorités. Sa vie nocturne est réputée sur tout le continent, même si le Carnaval de Frimobre est le seul événement facilement accessible aux étrangers.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Sterces vit de sa doublure, de son goût de la dissimulation. Les immeubles ont des dizaines de sorties, inviter quelqu'un chez soi est de l'ordre de l'impensable, toute la vie sociale se déroule dans des établissements de la doublure qui reçoivent du public. Les Stercetien·ne·s refusent massivement les GPS et les appareils connectés, privilégiant les réseaux filaires aux branchements anonymes pour l'Internet comme pour l'électricité et l'eau. Chaque Stercetien·ne ne connaît qu'un fragment de la ville, ce qui se cache derrière les quelques portes dont il possède une clef, dans les quelques pièces dont il connaît l'emplacement, sur les quelques trajets qu'il a fait sien. Il y a une myriade de Sterces, autant que d'habitant.e.s, auxquels il faut sans doute ajouter les habitant.e.s passé.e.s, tant il est de passages oubliés dans la doublure. Mais si l'aura de mystère de Sterces la rend si attirante pour les étrangèr·e·s, il convient de se rappeler qu'au delà de l'image romantique, Sterces illustre surtout la faillite du vivre ensemble, une faillite que ses habitant.e.s paient au prix fort à chaque tragédie liée au développement anarchique de la ville et à la faiblesse de la puissance publique devant les intérêts privés.


End file.
